markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Drunk Minecraft
"Hello everybody, welcome to Drunk Minecraft, where we put our livers on the line for YOUR entertainment!" - Mark, '''Drunk Minecraft #18 | TRIPLE FACECAM FAILURE' 'Drunk Minecraft' is Mark's second-longest running series of Let's Play videos featured on his channel, running from early August of 2012 to the present. The series features Mark, along with his good friends Bob Muyskens (muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777), partaking in many hilarious undertakings in the game ''Minecraft on the server Vox Populi, all the while drunk, often resulting in ridiculous creations and mass destruction, much to admins Zombiemold and LatinGoddess's joy and irritation. During the course of an episode (each around 30 mins long, or (as with earlier episodes) 45 mins), the group partakes in the achieving of many self-made goals, which often result in hilariously grotesque, odd-looking or, on several occasions, penis-ridden sculptures. Large craters where their 'hard' work formerly lay are also prevalent throughout the series. Most times, Wade is the victim of many of Mark and Bob's comments and jokes, as well as distrust. This display is seen throughout the entire series. On a few occasions, special guest stars are invited to join the fun. Well-known YouTubers Yamimash, CaptainSparklez and Phil from FyreUK have all taken part in the various endeavours that Mark and his friends have experienced. 'Episodes' 'Season 1' In Season 1, Mark, Bob and Wade partake in many self-made goals, ending with hilarious results. 'Season 2' In Season 2, different objectives are given to the group to accomplish, pitting each member against the rest, with Zombie overlooking their progress, making for exciting competitions from two points of view. After a brief hiatus, Mark, Bob and Wade return with many more drunk experiences and competitive gameplay, as well as many plans for the future of the series. 'Season 3' Drunk Minecraft ''is currently on a long hiatus due to scheduling conflicts, but may make a return in the future. 'Transcripts' 'Season 1' # ''A New Hope 'Season 2' 'Season 3' More to come in the future... Trivia *The texture pack used in every episode is the Sphax PureBDcraft Texture Pack. *During Episode 1 of Season 1, the group's first task was to build a simple house. Of their many attempts throughout the series, only a few times have they ever succeeded (to some degree). For the majority of their attempts, their house is demolished by varying means - mostly through environmental hazards or excessive usage of TNT. **It is often Zombiemold (under the demands of Mark) that lays the destructive TNT blocks down. **This goal has become one of the longest running goals of the series, from Episode 1 of the first season to Episode 1 of the third season - over two years of Drunk Minecraft. **At times outside of Drunk Minecraft, the task of house-building is not considered an important accomplishment; this was most recently demonstrated in the Farewell Livestream in late-February, where building a house was not considered the group's main concern (though they did acknowledge the fact that a house was even built, albeit poorly). *Episode 20 of Season 2 (Markiplier Land) and Episode 1 of Season 3 (We're Back!!) both see major examples of the group's decline into extreme drunkenness, with Mark and Wade being the most affected of the three. **In Markiplier Land, the group was already extremely drunk from over-consumption; in We're Back!!, the group quickly slips from a mostly-controlled state of mind to one of near-insanity - the result of intoxicated stress from the many hazards encountered in the episode. **In Wade's case of drunkenness, it is due to Molly mixing his drink, rather than doing it himself, resulting in a very strong alcoholic beverage; in Mark's case, it is usually due to him either not measuring his contents correctly or by drinking excessively at random intervals; Bob seems the most in control of both his drink's contents and his rate of consumption. *The recurring 'Jub-Jub' joke originated in the very first episode of the series, after Mark compared a nearby Sphax-textured villager to the Jawan traders of Star Wars, mispronouncing 'Jawa' as 'Jub-Jub'. **Interestingly and amusingly, "Jub-Jub" (pronounced 'yub-yub') is an actual word in the Jawan language. This had been noted by Bob. *In the Markiplier community, it should be noted that the concept of playing Minecraft while drunk did not originate from this particular series - during mid-2012 (around the time of Mark's 23rd birthday, and two months before the first official Drunk Minecraft episode), Mark decided to stream a session of Minecraft while drinking with Bob. It is this livestream that marks the true (unofficial) start of Drunk Minecraft. Category:Series